Nobody's Home
by No registrado
Summary: El saber que alguien cercano a ti sufre y no puedes ayudarlo, es la última sensación que quisieras tener. Buscas y buscas la manera de ayudarle, pero es imposible encontrar una que sea eficiente. Esa persona puede parecer la más feliz del mundo, pero detrás de esa falsa sonrisa, se esconde un mundo sumergido en completa oscuridad.


**Nobody's Home.**

Contemplo la ventana de aquella desolada casa, allí está él, mirándome con gran resentimiento. Me siento tan inútil por no saber cómo ayudarlo. Siempre está solo, no hay nadie en casa, únicamente él. Solo unos segundos más y cierra la persiana. Bajo la mirada al frío pavimento bajo mis pies, todo esto es tan difícil para mí. Pero ¿De qué me quejo? Él es el que sufre todos los días.

-¿Qué pasa con ese chico?-Oigo una voz detrás de mí-Siempre está en esa casa abandonada, solo. ¿Acaso no tiene amigos? Debería salir de vez en cuando.

Mi cuerpo rebosa de furia, este chico solo habla así de Él porque no sabe que es lo que le pasa. Contengo mis ganas de golpearlo tomando una gigantesca bocanada de aire y apretando mis puños. Exhalo el aire por mi nariz y encaro al chico.

-Si tiene amigos, solo que no lo sabe. Puedo decirte por qué él se siente así, se siente así todos los días. Y yo no podía ayudarlo, Solo lo veo cometer los mismos errores otra vez.-Ojalá no halla notado cómo tiembla mi voz, no me gusta mostrarme débil ante otras personas, y en especial desconocidos.

-¿Qué está mal?-Me pregunta.

-Demasiados, demasiados problemas.-Respondo aún con un gran resentimiento dentro de mí-No sabe a dónde pertenece. Quiere irse a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa.-Estoy a punto de comenzar a llorar, me siento tan mal-Es donde él se acuesta, está perdido allí dentro. Sin un lugar ir a secar sus ojos. Solo…Perdido allí dentro.

El chico se queda sin palabras, al parecer no conocía su historia. Todo el mundo tiene la misma reacción, se impresionan pero nunca tratan de ayudarlo. Siempre es la misma maldita historia.

Tomo su barbilla y apunto su cara hacía la casa donde Él habita-Abre tus ojos y mira afuera-exijo-encuentra un por qué. Él ha sido rechazado, y ahora no puede encontrar lo que dejó atrás.

Éste chico solo mira la casa con melancolía, es tan triste saber que una persona sufre tanto. Pero es más triste no encontrar la manera de ayudarla. En estos momentos solo quiero irrumpir en la casa, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien. Que yo puedo ayudarlo a encontrar su lugar en este despreciable mundo. Pero no puedo.

-_Se fuerte, se fuerte ahora._ Son las palabras que me gustaría decirle. Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos; todos los días paso por esta calle y observo la casa unos minutos, incluso horas. Pero no sé cómo ayudarlo.

Mi acompañante coloca su mano en mi hombro y me regala una cálida sonrisa-Todo estará bien…

-Eso es lo que quiero decirle-interrumpo.

-Escucha, todo lo que me has dicho ciertamente es impactante. Pero tiene solución, solo…

-¿Cuál solución? ¡No hay!-Ya no aguanto más y comienzo a llorar-Demasiados problemas, son demasiados problemas para él. No sabe a dónde pertenece. Él quiere irse a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa. Es donde él se acuesta, está perdido allí dentro. Sin un lugar, un lugar para ir a secar sus ojos.

Es mucho dolor para él, no puedo ayudarlo. No soy tan fuerte. Es demasiado; por mucho que quiera, no puedo hacerlo.

Todos los días es el mismo sufrimiento, la misma desdicha. Odio esto, odio tener que pasar por esta horrible casa y verlo tan destrozado, tan… Tan roto.

-Mírame-atrapa mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarle-Ese chico es un desastre y debes ayudarlo. Solo de ti depende. Ahora: si no quieres hacerlo es tu problema, pero vivirás con la culpa toda tu desgraciada vida.

Me enojé tanto ¿Quién se cree para hablarme así? Pero no pude reprocharle, por qué tenía razón. Todo lo que dice es verdad. Antes de darme cuenta, este chico se aleja de mi en la dirección opuesta de donde vino.

-¡Espera!-grito para llamar su atención-¿Podrías decirme al menos tu nombre?

Se detiene en seco y un silencio infernal invade el lugar. Luego de unos cuantos segundos vuelvo a escuchar su voz-Carlos… Carlos García-responde sin darse vuelta. Solo sigue caminando hasta que se pierde de mi vista.

Lo gracioso es que no le dije mi nombre, se fue sin más. Pero todo lo que dijo es verdad, debo ayudarlo, debo ayudar a Logan Mitchell y lo haré. Lo prometo, o dejo de llamarme Kendall Knight.

_Él quiere irse a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa. Es donde él se acuesta, está perdido allí dentro. Sin un lugar, un lugar para ir a secar sus ojos._

* * *

**Créanme****, hace tiempo que quería hacer este Shot. La letra de la canción es hermosa, con un gran mensaje. Me hubiera gustado que quedara más Darks en el final, pero se me fue la inspiración al ultimo momento -.- Creo que estoy haciendo muchos Songs-Fics pero, en mi opinión, son los mejores *-* combinar la música y la escritura es un bello arte. **

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
